


just quarantine things

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, JJP family during the quarantine, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, cute Gyeom and his choco drink, domestic jjp, just JJP in their own world, unedited im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: jaebeom eats all of jinyoung's ramyeongyeom loves choco drinkjust lim family during the quarantine period
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	just quarantine things

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic!!!  
> i hope you like it!! thank u!!  
> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) My DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> I changed my ao3 username btw! I was 'pepijaebeong'<3  
> Also I'm editing all my fics from before so<33
> 
> By the way if you're an AhgaYuzu please let me know<3

Jaebeom was able to go out of the office after lunch. He went straight away to the grocery store to buy some food that can last them for at least a week. He would just figure out what to do after they finish their stock. 

He made a note to remember to buy Jinyoung his favorite pack of ramyeon (since he ate the last two yesterday) and lots of boxes of Gyeom’s favorite choco drink.

When he opened the door to their apartment, he thought it was strange that his husband and baby boy aren't in the living room watching another cartoon or whatever their kid wants to watch. There’s no toys on the floor too. Strange.

The house is dark, but he can hear noises coming from their kitchen. The moment he started walking towards his kid to surprise him, Gyeom started jumping.

“Appa! Appa! Appa!” Gyeom starts running towards Jaebeom and clings to his leg.

“Gyeomie! I wanted to surprise you first!” Jaebeom went down on his knees to kiss his baby in the forehead. 

“Where’s Daddy? Why are you in the kitchen alone?” 

“Daddy angry.” Gyeom pouted and started holding Jaebeom’s hand to walk to where Jinyoung is.

“What? Is Daddy angry at you? What did you do?”

“No. Daddy angry you.” Jaebeom laughed at how cute his son is. Gyeom is only three years old so sometimes he doesn’t even understand what he is saying, but it’s okay because he’s adorable.

“Daddy is angry at me? I didn’t do anything!” Jaebeom acted shocked. It’s probably the ramyeon he ate last night. It was only two packs for god’s sake! And he was hungry while doing something from work and watching some interesting series at the same time.

So when he opens the door to their room and sees an angry Jinyoung busy with folding their clean clothes, he gestures to Gyeom to stay quiet so he can surprise him. And because Gyeom is too adorable, he just nodded excitedly. They started tiptoeing when Jinyoung just 

“Lim Jaebom, stop whatever you’re trying to do.” 

“I didn’t even do anything!” Jaebeom scoffed. He went on to his knees again to carry Gyeom and go back to the kitchen. 

“Your Daddy hates me and didn’t even kiss me! I just got back! Gyeom loves me right?” Jaebeom started shouting (literally so Jinyoung can hear him sulk).

“Gyeom loves Appa!” Gyeom shouted, trying to imitate his father.

“Yes I love Gyeom too!”

Surprisingly, Jinyoung went to the kitchen and took Gyeom on Jaebeom’s lap.

“How about Daddy? Do you love Daddy too, Gyeomie?” 

“Yes! Gyeom loves Daddy too!” 

Jaebeom sulked. Of course Gyeom is Daddy’s boy. He doesn’t hate it. In fact, he loves it so much and he loves joking around with them because Gyeom is just too cute with his round cheeks and sparkling eyes everytime Jinyoung starts to talk to him. It’s like Jinyoung is everything in Gyeom’s world. Which is true. Jinyoung is his world, too.

“I hate you both!” Jaebeom started pouting while trying to fix the groceries he bought.

“You started it Jaebeom! And I should be the one sulking! You ate all my ramyeon yesterday when I was sleeping! When I was sleeping! That’s illegal.” 

“But I was hungry!”

“You can eat your chips!”

“But I love your ramyeon!” 

“Gyeom choco drink!” their son shouted. Since he doesn’t really know what they are talking about. The boy just assumed they were shouting food that they love.

“No, Gyeom. Appa ate my food so we hate him now,” he whispered to his son’s ear.

“Hey! Stop that! Are you talking about me?”

“We hate Appa!” 

It’s one of those days when the Lim family just fools around. So Jaebeom acted so hurt and shocked with what Gyeom just said. Good thing he bought lots of chocolate drinks so he can bribe his son to his side.

“You hate me, Gyeom? But I have too many chocolate drinks? Am I going to drink this all?” Jaebeom said, obviously with a mocking tone towards Jinyoung. He started shaking the drink to show to his son.

Jinyoung just glared at him.

“Appa! Appa! Appa! Gyeom drink!” Gyeom went down from Jinyoung and started running and jumping towards Jaebeom to grab the drink.

“But first, who do we love?,” he questioned and smiled at Jinyoung right away. Ha! I win!

“Appa! Love Appa!”

“Yes, love Appa. Now go watch your cartoons and drink your choco. When you want more, just ask me okay? Appa will give you more.”

“Love you Appa!” Gyeom hugged his legs and started running towards the living room holding his drink.

Jaebeom went back to fixing the groceries not minding Jinyoung. Who’s probably burning holes towards his head because of his glares.

“You can’t do that, Jaebeom.”

“Yes I can.”

“You ate my ramyeon! You can’t do this to me! I craved it a while ago! I can’t even go outside to buy some because I need to watch our son. I hate you!” 

“Aigoo! My other baby is hungry?” Jaebeom walks towards Jinyoung.

“Shut up! I’m not your baby!” 

“Come on, Jinyoungie! I just got home. I need my kiss so I can give you your ramyeon.”

“You bought some?,” Jaebeom swore he saw how Jinyoung’s eyes sparkled with the thought of new ramyeon packs.

“I’m not going to give you if I don’t get my kiss.”

Jinyoung just stared at Jaebeom with a poker face. He loves to mess around his husband. And it’s funny for him because he can get to see Jaebeom’s sulky face which is one of his favorites among all the faces his husband makes. 

“I will kiss you if you cook ramyeon for me first.”

Jaebeom thought he had Jinyoung right around his palm. But okay as long as he can get kisses after cooking, who cares? 

He’ll cook anything Jinyoung wants if he can get many many kisses after.

“Okay, baby! Chef Beom ready to cook your special ramyeon!” Jaebeom exclaimed, throwing a finger gun sign at the ramyeon packs.

“With extra cheese.”

“With extra cheese! And extra love! Got it!” 

Jinyoung really loves Jaebeom. He can’t even explain how much. He enjoys this little bubble they have in the kitchen. And as Jinyoung can’t help it, he started walking towards Jaebeom and back hugged him.

“Daddy loves Appa too. Welcome home!” Jinyoung angled his head slightly so Jaebeom could see him. Jaebeom reminds him of a puppy. 

Jinyoung kissed Jaebeom in the nose, in his eye just right above the twin moles, and his cheeks.

“You can get more kisses after you finish cooking! I’ll be in the living room with Gyeom!”

He started walking to the living room, but he heard Jaebeom shouting “Appa loves Daddy too!”

They’ll be at home for a few weeks, but they’re all just happy to be together. Jinyoung can finally eat his ramyeon in peace, Gyeom can drink all the choco he wants, and Jaebeom can have all the kisses from his babies. Just quarantine things for the Lim family.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you had fun!  
> it's my first time so im sorry for some errors.  
> i'll try to write more since im enjoying it!  
> thank u again and stay safe!


End file.
